Second Chances
by twilightladies
Summary: What would have happened if Bella had chosen Jacob instead of Edward? What if Jacob then imprinted on someone else? Would Bella go back to Edward? Would Edward even want Bella back?  **On Temp Hiatus**
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer –We don't own Twilight or its characters, only Stephenie Meyer does….we just like to have fun with them**

**So after reading many other great stories by others on here, and with a little nudge (more like a push over the cliff) from our friend pixie-belle88, we have decided to attempt and write a story together. Hope you enjoy! **

**Rated M for possible future lemons**

**Prologue**

He had left me once before and it nearly destroyed me, what would happen if he decided to leave again? Would I have the strength to survive a second time around? He said he loved me, he wouldn't leave me and he was willing to spend eternity with me but what if he changed his mind? I would be alone for the second time and I wasn't sure I could truly survive if he was to leave again.

Then there was Jacob. He was safe. I knew he loved me, he had always been there for me and he hadn't left me. I wouldn't have to change, or leave Charlie. Everything would remain the same.

I could learn to love Jacob the way he loved me. Yes, I would make myself love Jacob. I had no other choice but to choose Jacob if I wanted to protect my heart and sanity from dissolving once Edward left me again. Edward would leave again, that I am sure of.

So I left Edward, the way he had left me – I made him believe the lies. I wasn't nice about it either, playing on his fears. I told him that he was no good for me, that he could never give me anything I needed or wanted. Jacob however could offer me everything. The whole time my body was screaming at me to go to Edward and yell that it was all a lie and beg for his forgiveness, but I held strong. I needed to protect myself. I looked him in the face for the first time and could see that he truly believed the lie. As always the gentleman, he let me go without a scene, a gentle kiss on my forehead and quick "goodbye Bella" and he was gone, taking my heart with him forever.

Later that day with my game face on I went down to La Push to begin my new comfortable, safe life with Jacob…

**Thanks Pixie for encouraging us to follow through on writing this story together. We love your pushiness or we probably never would have done this.**

**Please let us know what you thought of the prologue and if you would be interested in us posting Chapter 1 so that you can see where this leads. Thanks everyone!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer –We don't own Twilight or its characters, only Stephenie Meyer does….we just like to have fun with them**

**After some great reviews and *nudges* from our twitter peeps here's Chapter 1 – we hope you like!**

**Rated M for possible future lemons**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

_**4 years later**_

I was happy with my life. Really, I was. I had a wonderful job as a librarian at Forks Memorial Library after earning a Master's in Library and Information Science from the University of Washington, I was the perfect daughter who had a great relationship with her father, a doting girlfriend who had an equally doting boyfriend, and had a small group of close friends. Any outsider who looked at me would say that I had a very full and happy life; it appeared as if I was not missing anything. The truth was that a very large portion of my life was missing…. Edward. I was still just as heartbroken today as I was four years ago when I said goodbye to Edward and the other Cullen's. I wondered what they were doing and where they were. Were they all still together as a big family, or had they moved to separate areas? Most of all I wondered if Edward had moved on and forgotten all about me?

"Bella, why are you still here?" asked Angela "I thought you were leaving work early today to get your surprise for Jacob ready?"

"Yeah I'm leaving early, but not until 2 o'clock." I replied.

"Bella. It's 3 o'clock."

"What? Oh geez I didn't realize it was this late! My head must have been somewhere else."

"You did seem off in another world when I walked up to you." Angela giggled out. "What were you so lost in thought about?"

"Oh just thinking about everything I need to get ready for tonight. I hope I can still do everything since I'm an hour behind schedule now." Angela was my good friend but not my best friend like Alice was. I could never admit to her how much I thought about Edward. "I hope that I can still get everything done I had planned since I'm an hour behind schedule now." I said as I gathered my things. "See you tomorrow Ang!"

I started making the drive from Forks to La Push to start cooking a special dinner for Jacob and me. I had been feeling guilty lately about thinking about the Cullen's so much as well as spending a lot of time at work taking inventory of new books that we got in.

I was lucky that Jacob understood that I had to work a lot, and he didn't mind that occasionally I had to put in the extra hours. That was one of the things I loved about him, he was so understanding. I also loved how caring, thoughtful and selfless he was…. yet with all the things I loved about Jacob I was still not in love with him. I said it to him whenever he said it to me which was everyday but I did not mean it the way he did. I would get there though, Jacob deserved it.

I was not going to focus on that tonight though. Tonight I was going to cook Jacob's favourite meal, then take a relaxing bath together and give him a massage since he had been working really hard at the mechanic shop lately. I knew he had been really tired and sore lately but he never complained and always made time to ask me how my day was and put me first, tonight I would do the same for him.

I saw Jacob's Rabbit parked in the driveway when I pulled in. That was odd; Jacob should still be at the shop. I took all the bags of groceries out and started to walk towards the house. I opened the door and walked in to see Jacob sitting at the kitchen table writing a note with a couple packed bags at his feet.

"Bella! What are you doing here? You should still be at work for another hour." he said with a shocked look on his face.

"I came home early because I wanted to plan a surprise for you. Why are you here? You should be at the shop still. Did something happen?" I replied.

"Well…. Um…. Actually yes Bella, something did happen."

"What happened? Was it anything serious? Are you ok?"

"No nothing serious. Well yes actually I guess it is serious. I'm ok though, great actually."

None of this was making any sense to me. "What's going on Jacob? You're confusing me."

"Come sit down Bella. Here let me help you with those bags."

I gave Jacob the bags then took a seat at the table.

"Bella, I want to just say first that I love you. I have always loved you and you have made me so happy the last 4 years. No one could ask for a more perfect girlfriend."

"I love you too Jacob, but what does this have to do with…"

"Just let me talk Bella, please. You are an amazing person Bella and I feel so bad about doing this to you. I was hoping that I would be gone before…"

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"Bella please! I was hoping that I would be gone before you got home. I know it's a shitty move but I just couldn't bear to see your face and reaction with how much I'm about to hurt you. A girl came into the shop today to get her car fixed. At first I was just talking to her about what was going on with her car but then I looked up and made eye contact with her. Bella…. I've imprinted. I love you Bells, I always will but I can't forget about Leah now. She's my life, my everything, my reason for existing. I'm so sorry Bella." And with that he picked up his bags and he left me.

I just sat there shocked into silence while Jacob stood up, grabbed his bags and left. What was I supposed to say? I understood to a point how strong the bond was when one imprinted but I just never thought Jacob was going to leave me. I thought maybe I was the one he was to imprint on but that it just hadn't happened yet for whatever reason.

After about 20 minutes I realized that the groceries were still sitting on the counter. I started to put them away, as I took the carton of eggs out of the bag I lost my grip and dropped it. The carton opened and when it landed on the floor the eggs cracked getting yolk all over the place.

I grabbed a dish rag and got down on my knees and started to clean everything up. As I was picking up the broken eggs shells I realized something and broke down and lost it. I realized that I was completely broken now. I left Edward in order to not get hurt, I chose Jacob because he was safe but here I sit on my kitchen floor crying my eyes out because he left me.

The devastating part of it all that has left me broken is that I'm not hurt that Jacob imprinted on another girl and left me for her, I'm hurt because Jacob left me after I left Edward thinking that I'd be safer with Jacob. I now have no Jacob and no Edward. I don't have my best friend and sister Alice, or my goofy brother Emmett, Jasper who even though I had not had a chance to form a close bond with yet still felt love for him, Rosalie who I knew I would get along with once she let me in because of the amount of love she had for her family with how protective of them she was is exactly how I am, or my second set of parents Carlisle and Esme. Most of devastating of all though, I did not have the love of my life Edward.

"What have I done? Oh Alice, I need you now more than ever!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**APOV **

I was on my way back from a hunting trip with Emmett and Jasper when I started getting flashes of images. Images I never thought I'd see again... I could see Bella. But why? As long as Bella was with Jacob I should not be able to see her future.

"_Alice..I -…Alice I need you. Wh-wh-where are you?" _

I suddenly stopped running to focus on the vision. This clearly needed my full attention –she may have left us but that was her choice, I still felt like she was my sister and nothing changed that.

Jazz noticed immediately "Babe?"

_I could see what looked to be a broken Bella. She was curled up on the floor in a foetus position, continuously murmuring my name between hiccups. _

Jazz and Emmet had both stopped and were looking at me expectantly… "Bella" was all I said to them.

**Thanks go out again to our Pixie for pushing us to write this! Please review – it will get you an EPOV in the next Chapter!**

**Thanks Everyone!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer –We don't own Twilight or its characters, only Stephenie Meyer does….we just like to have fun with them**

**Sorry for the delay but real life gets in the way of our fantasy world sometimes. Damn, why can't there be a remote like in the movie Click where life can be paused for a bit. lol :) Will shut mouth now so all you can read since that's what you really want isn't it? That's ok that you don't care about us just Edward and Bella, we don't care about you all either! JK, we love you all. Ok *ZIP* *mumbling* enjoy Chapter 2!**

**Rated M for possible future lemons**

**EPOV**

I had stopped hearing voices a long time ago, yet it still didn't feel like I had run far enough. Usually running felt freeing, it was something I enjoyed doing. Now, for the last four years it has just been a distraction to keep me from thinking about _her, _my Bella. It just hurt thinking about her; her soft hair, her pink lips that just begged to be kissed, and her eyes – how I could get lost in them for days, and her scent….. I stopped running to try and catch my thoughts. I had to try and think about something else, anything at all. It wasn't working though, nothing ever did, Bella occupied every thought I ever had whether I wanted her too or not.

But she had chosen _him_. Why him? She could have anyone, but the dog? Really? The thought of him being anywhere near her, touching her, kissing her – I couldn't bring myself to even think about anything more…intimate – it drove me insane. She assured me numerous times that she would only ever see him as a friend, that it was me she loved. Everything had just been a lie, everything I had read about love in books, everything I'd seen in movies was a lie, a fantasy and there was certainly no such thing as a happy ending… well for me anyway. I still love her, I will love her for eternity but she didn't want me. When I really thought about it, it did make sense. She was a human, I was a Vampire – a monster – she could do so much better, and I had always known this. Maybe it was better that I had found out now.

Things seemed to be the same as always for the rest of my family. Emmett and Rose were in _another _honeymoon phase; Jasper and Alice were as strong as ever, never flaunting it in my face, but still I could see the happiness there; Carlisle and Esme were still as happy as if they were newlyweds. They tried not to flaunt their relationships in front of me, apart from Emmett and Rose, but it never helped, their thoughts always gave them away.

Emmett and Rose's thoughts didn't bother me so much but I still tried to block them out. If they weren't fucking then they were thinking about it. Not something I particularly needed to hear. Jasper was constantly worrying about my emotions "_Edward, you're in pain…Edward are you OK…Edward I'm here if you need to talk about it". _It was nice to start with but after a while it just made me even more pissed off than I already was. And if Jasper was worrying that meant Alice was worrying _"Edward you need to stop...It's not your fault…you need to move on…this isn't good for you". _She was also hurting over losing Bella which annoyed me – she left me not them. Besides, I am her brother – Alice should be on my side not hers. Carlisle left me to my own, and only vowed to get involved if it looked like I was going to do anything serious. Esme's thoughts were the worst, worrying for me all over again, like she did before I met her. She had thought I had found my one, my other half; my everything and now I had nothing. She was worried I would be alone forever. I tended to agree with her on that one. There would never be anyone else for me, nobody but my Bella.

I started running again, wondering if I should hunt since I was here. Nothing appetising was nearby, but that was nothing new. Now living in Juneau, the most exciting thing was bear and they were more Emmett's taste than mine, still beggars can't be choosers. Just as I was getting ready to follow the scent, I heard the thoughts of someone that I had been running from…

"_Edward…Can I come? I need to talk to you... I've had a vision of Bella..."_

Well didn't that just make me stop dead in my tracks.

**APOV**

The view before me would have been funny if I wasn't worried about the vision I'd just seen. Jasper and Emmett were stood in front of me with looks of total and utter shock on their face.

"Bella? What do you mean Bella? How? How can you see her?" Jasper was quickly sitting in front of me, on his knees, hands on either side of my face looking for my reaction. My emotions must have been all over the place, which looked to have him worried.

"What's that mutt done know? He must have done something if you can now see her! Man I'll wring his neck" Emmett almost growled, punching the nearest tree and knocking it into the distance. Even though she was the one that left, he was still the protective brother.

I quickly rambled out my vision hoping to make sense of it "Bella…I seen Bella…she wasn't good. Not good at all. Remember how I seen her after Edward left her in the woods?" They both nodded "well like that but worse. She was on the floor of what I imagine is her kitchen. She's surrounded by spilled food, grocery bags and broken crockery, Jacob is not there obviously. All I can see is Bella rocking back and forth mumbling my name. I keep catching other parts of what she's saying but because she's crying so much it's in bits; it sounds like "mistake" and "left" and she's definitely saying Edwards name, a lot." After my rambling had finished I looked to both of them hoping they could help figure out this vision.

Emmett was first to speak "Does she look hurt? Has he done something to her?" I shook my head "No, she just looks really upset… I think he's left her."

"Can you tell when it is? How far ahead are you seeing this?" Jasper asked, still sitting in front of me and holding my face. "I'm not sure." I answered "I would imagine this is maybe happening in a few hours time? I don't think we could make it to her before this happened, whether we run or fly"

Emmett, who had been typing furiously into his phone, no doubt updating Rose, put away his phone and looked back at me. "Go to her? She left us, she doesn't want us, why should we?" Yeah Emmett still acted like the brother but he was still pissed at her. "And you're forgetting Edward, he will freak if you even think about that! He's made it very clear we are not to go near her, it's to be as if we never existed."

"I need to go to her. I need to see her; she was like a sister to me. I can't leave her alone when I know she's hurting" I stood getting ready to head back in the direction we had just come from. "I need to explain to Edward that I _WILL_ be going to see her". I felt anxious about this, I knew this conversation was not going to be a good one with my brother. Feeling my emotions, Jasper stood with me, with the intention of coming along. Emmett looked at his phone and looked torn, I knew he wanted to go back to the house and see Rose. I closed my eyes to see where his next few hours would be; his decision was made, he was working off some extra energy with Rose – eww. "Emmett, just go, we will talk to Edward, he'll be pissed but I will be going to see Bella." Before I'd even finished speaking he was running towards our home.

I headed to where we had left Edward not looking forward to this conversation, he was gonna be mad, really mad at me for even entertaining this idea. In just a few seconds we caught his sent and heard the faint pounding of his feet on the ground as he ran, so I tried to get his attention through his thoughts _"Edward…Can I come? I need to talk to you.. I've had a vision of Bella.."_ The pounding stopped. I had his attention.

A few minutes later we were face to face with a very pissed off Edward "Talk" he growled at me. Jasper quietly growled back at him taking a protective stance beside me, as if Edward would hurt me!. I knew my brother, as annoyed as he was he would never do that, he wasn't the monster he thought he was.

"I've seen a vision of Bella. I know I shouldn't be able to see her which makes me think Jacob has left her. She's broken Edward, she's crying and asking for me, I have to go to-" Before I could get further he cut me off "NO! He roared" he was in my face now "She left me, she left us, she didn't want us!"

Jasper was between us pushing him away but I just stepped round him "I'm not here to ask permission Edward, I'm here to tell you. I know you're mad, hell we're all pretty pissed at her but if the dog has gone then there might be a chance to get her back and I'm willing to take that chance. I miss my friend and my sister and I miss _you_. You've changed from the person you were with her and I want him back." I slowly walked to him, gave him a quick hug. "I'm sorry I know your hurting, but this is something I need" I closed my eyes and replayed the vision in my head and heard his sharp intake of breath indicating he had seen it "Keep your phone on you, I'll call you Edward."

Running back to the house, I called Carlisle and asked him to book me a ticket to Forks. I was going back to see Bella.

**Thanks for reading all of you beautiful people. Please show us some love and review telling us what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer –We don't own Twilight or its characters, only Stephenie Meyer does….we just like to have fun with them**

**Sorry for the delay in between chapters – we're trying to get our heads around the different time zones! Thanks for sticking with us!**

**Thanks to everyone who leaves us reviews, we still can't believe we're writing fanfic so it's great to see you enjoying our story!**

**Just a small note about the story – although it will be based on the original book there will be differences so please don't assume the characters will be exactly the same**

**So here's Chapter 3 – thanks for sticking with us, we hope you like it!**

**Rated M for possible future lemons**

**BPOV**

After a few hours of crying while sitting on the kitchen floor, I finally started to snap out of it and rein my emotions in a little. As I looked around I noticed that there were still groceries surrounding me.

_Well those are ruined now._

I wiped the tears from my eyes, took a deep breath and stood up. I began picking everything up off of the floor and threw the groceries in the trash. I wasn't even hungry anymore, if I eventually did feel up to eating later I'd just make myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Once the kitchen was cleaned up I started walking down the hall towards my bedroom. Having an emotional break down on my kitchen floor left me drained; I just wanted to take a shower, get cleaned up then climb into bed and sleep this nightmare off.

I started undressing then walked to the closet to put my dirty clothes in the hamper. I gasped when I opened the closet door. No words came to mind when I saw the sight in front of me, but tears did spring to my eyes. I was staring at a closet that was full of my clothes on one side; the other half just had empty hangers. The floor only had my shoes on one side and just a bare floor on the other half. I rushed to the dresser we had against the wall on the opposite side of the room; I pulled open the 3 drawers on the left side of the dresser…empty. All of Jacob's stuff was gone. Jacob was gone;_ he was really gone._

I crumbled to the floor as the tears that had started to well up in my eyes threatened to fall. Before I allowed the first tear to spill over I crawled over to the bed and climbed in. I pulled the covers up around my naked body and let the tears fall freely. I cried out my stupidity, my loneliness, and my regrets.

_How could you have been so stupid Bella? How could you have left Edward in order to stay safe?_

I had to leave Edward. I wasn't good enough for Edward, I never was. Edward would have left me again eventually. He would have broken my heart again. Jacob was my safe option to fall in love with and live my life happily.

_News flash Bella, you never fell in love with Jacob. You told yourself that you could be, you knew from day one that you never would be in love with him. You knew that you would never feel for him even half of what you felt for Edward. You were never happy either, you only fooled people into thinking that you were. And the biggest part of this bit of information, you did get your heartbroken all over again._

Yes, I did get my heart broken again. Funny thing is; this was my own fault. Yes Jacob left me but if I had never chosen him over Edward then he never would have left me, he simply would have met this girl and imprinted while he was alone. I, me, all by myself, broke my heart. I cracked it at first by leaving Edward and finished completely shattering it now that I was all alone.

I drifted in and out of sleep; I don't even know how long I lay here in bed. I woke up on some occasions, sometimes it was dark, other times the sun was shining through my window. I lost track of time and I wasn't even sure what day it was. Oh well, who cares. Not like I have anything to do.

I could hear the phone ringing in the distance occasionally. I honestly didn't care who it was that was calling so I made no movement to answer it. If it's really important they'll leave a message and I'll listen to it later.

Whenever I did asleep I would dream; well, more like I had nightmares. I would dream about the day Edward left me in the forest, I dreamed about the day I told Edward that I didn't want to be with him anymore, I dreamed about Jacob telling me he imprinted and was leaving then finding all of his stuff gone. The dream that frightened me the most was the one I would have of me walking through the forest alone. I would call out for anyone but there was no one around; no one to help me up as I stumbled over the fallen branches and over rocks, no one to help me find my way out of the forest, no one to keep me company. I was all alone.

As I was lying in bed I felt a cool feather light touch caress my face. I heard a beautiful tinkering bell like voice whispering my name. I almost thought I was just imagining it. I started to try and open my eyes to see if there was anyone there. I had to blink a few times to try and focus on the figure before me, as my eyes slowly started to focus I could make out someone with pale skin and short spiked black hair. I reached towards the figure as they said my name again. Finally my eyes focused enough that I could see the person's face clearly enough.

_Alice. My sweet, sweet Alice._

I've gone from having nightmares while sleeping to having hallucinations while awake. Alice wouldn't be here. I made them all believe that I didn't want them, Alice would be angry at me. She would never want to see me again. Oh how I wish that Alice really was here. I wish she could tell me how to fix things and that everything eventually would be ok. She's not though; I would never see her again.

I'm just dreaming.

**APOV**

I had landed in Seattle and was now driving to Forks. I had yet to figure out exactly how I was going to go to Bella's house seeing as how she was living on the reservation.

Hmmm…..

I decided that I would just go to the old house first where I could drop off my stuff and think of something. It felt great to be back in the house. We just picked up and left when we moved away from Forks, so everything was still here. I started to walk through all of the rooms in the house thinking back to all the time and memories we had made here. As I walked in to Edward's room I saw the bed that he had bought for Bella to use while she stayed over at our place some nights under the assumption of girl sleepover's that we would always tell Charlie.

It was almost true! I would steal Bella for a bit and do her nails and hair, or as Bella would say I tortured her. The memories made me giggle a bit.

As I stood there I decided screw the stupid treaty. I was going to go get my best friend and sister back.

I got to Bella's house and walked it. It was quiet, or so I thought until I heard a small sob come from the bedroom. I stood frozen in place when I walked into Bella's room. She was lying in bed with the covers pulled up around her, Bella's little hands clutching and hugging the covers to her chest. Her eyes were puffy and her nose red from crying for God only knows how long. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. I said Bella's name gently and brushed the hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear. Her eyelids started to flutter open. I said her name again as she started to focus on my face. She said my name then lead in to mumbles of how she was dreaming and that I wasn't really there.

"Bella sweetie, it's Alice. I'm really here"

"Alice? Is it really you?" she said as she reached out for me.

"Yes Bella, I'm here now. Oh Bella honey what happened?"

"Oh Alice! You're really here! I ruined everything Alice." She chokes out as she starts to sob. "I ruined everything."

"Shhhh. It's ok Bella. I'm here now. I'm here for you." I tell her as I wrap my arms around her. She clings on for dear life. We just sit there holding on to each other as Bella sobs repeating that she has ruined everything. Eventually she cries herself to sleep. I lay her down and then call Jasper.

I tell him that I made it back to Forks safely and that I'm at Bella's right now. I tell him how she's broken and a total mess. I asked to speak to Edward but Jasper says that Edward isn't there. He was so upset that I had come back to see Bella that he had taken off without saying a word to anyone. No one knew where he was at. I heard Bella start to wake up so I quickly said goodbye to Jasper and that I would call him later.

"Alice?"

"I'm here Bella."

"Oh Alice! I can't believe that you're actually here right now. I've missed you so much Alice."

"Really? Why?" I asked. I need to let her know that although I love her, I'm still pissed. I didn't understand why she would actually miss us; she left us.

"What do you mean why? Alice I love you so much. You're like a sister to me Alice." she said with a confused look on her face.

"Then why the hell did you just throw us out like yesterday's trash Bella? Why did you tell Edward that you didn't want him anymore and that you wanted to be with Jacob Black of all people in the whole world?" I yelled out. I couldn't help but let the anger rise to the surface. "You chose that dog over my brother!"

Bella looked at me with tears in her eyes and then dropped her head down, looking at her hands. "I was scared Alice. I left Edward, left all of you because I was scared."

"Scared of what Bella?"

"I was scared of Edward leaving me again; scared of having my heart broken again." She then looked up at me and said "I wouldn't have survived that pain again Alice. I just couldn't. I did what I had to in order to be safe." That's when the tears finally spilled over as she said, "That didn't work out as planned though because her I am now broken and alone again."

If I could cry I would be right now. I saw all the pain in Bella's eyes. I knew she was telling me the truth. It pained me to see her so broken.

"You're not alone Bella, I'm here. Yes I'm mad and upset but I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. You're like a sister to me Bella; I couldn't never abandon you and leave you."

"I don't deserve you Alice. I really don't."

"Don't say that Bella. You made a mistake, a very big one but still a mistake nonetheless."

Bella let out a sigh, "I don't know what to do now Alice."

"Well" I started, "First things first, we need to get you dressed and then we're going to go back to the old house."

"Oh no. No Alice, I can't go there."

"Bella, we obviously need to get you fixed up I mean you look an absolute hot mess. And reason number two is that I would much rather talk to you some place where it doesn't reek of dog! Reason number three, I broke the treaty by coming over here but I just had to see you. I really don't want to have to deal with those ignorant mutts tonight."

"I didn't even think of the treaty! You shouldn't have broken the treaty just to come see me Alice."

"I already told you Bella, you're like a sister to me. There is no way that I would just leave you alone when you need me. Now let's go."

Bella opened her mouth to ask me something and I knew what it would be so I just answered her question before she asked it:

"No, Edward isn't there. No one is there, I came here alone."

**BPOV**

It was a little nerve wrecking being back in the Cullen house. There were so many memories here; it made me think of Edward too much. It was great being around Alice again though, even if she insisted on doing my hair and makeup after I showered. As much as I hated being a real human Barbie for her I was slightly happy to have her fuss over me again; I would NEVER admit that to Alice though.

We talked about everything; why I left, why I was wrong to think I needed to pick "safe" Jacob over Edward, what I had been up to the last 4 years, how Charlie was, and everything in between.

God I loved having Alice around again. I had my best friend back. My Sister.

I did feel ashamed, unworthy and downright horrible for having pushed her and the Cullens out of my life. Alice shouldn't have come back to see me; but she did and truth is I'm not surprised. Alice was wonderful. I'm just glad that she wanted me back in her life.

"Alice I'm so glad that you're back. It's great being able to talk to you about everything. I'm exhausted though. I should get going back to my house."

"No Bella please don't go. You could just stay here."

"I can't stay here Alice. I need to go back home. I promise I'll come back in the morning."

"If you're going to be coming back in the morning then you should just stay now. Saves you a trip plus you'll get more sleep because you can just go upstairs now to sleep. The bed Edward bought for you is still in his room."

"Even if I were going to stay I can't. I don't have extra clothes for tomorrow, or even clothes to sleep in tonight."

"No problem!" Alice exclaimed. "I packed all that for you." She said with a bright smile on her face.

I sighed, "Why do I even bother trying to argue with you Alice?"

"No clue. You really should just save your breath and listen to me from the beginning."

That made me chuckle a little. "Oh how I've missed you Miss-Know-It-All."

Alice just smiled and did a curtsy. She walked me upstairs and said goodnight. I stepped into Edward's bedroom. I instinctively inhaled deeply but was let down when I couldn't smell him, that warm cinnamon scent that I loved and would calm me; make everything seem right.

I didn't want to keep thinking of Edward or deal with the memories right now. I was so exhausted and just wanted sleep. I rushed into the connecting private bathroom and started to get ready for bed.

I quickly finished getting ready and then walked back into the bedroom to climb into bed. I was staring down at the floor rubbing the back of my neck when I stepped into the room but I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks when I smelt that familiar warm cinnamon scent that I had just been hoping to smell earlier.

_Please don't be here._

_Please be here._

_Please don't be here._

_Please be here._

There is no way that he can be here. Why would he be here?

I looked up and locked eyes with the most beautiful pair of golden eyes that I always got lost staring into in the past.

Edward was standing just inside of the doorway staring across the room at me.

…**Please don't hate us with the cliffy…we do like doing them! We hoped you like the chapter – please review – it makes us smile loads! :D**

**OK so we know some of you will be wondering how Alice was able to go on the res with the whole treaty thing…well we figured the rest of the wolves would be OK seeing as Bella was upset and they felt partly guilty with how much Jacob had hurt her. And we know in the original story Alice wouldn't be able to see Bella in the res – again we tweaked that! Alice can't see Bella's future as long as the wolves/Jacob are part of it…and now they're not so Alice can see her!**

**We know there will be questions as to why Alice didn't warn Bella that Edward would be there – it will be answered in the next Chapter!**

**Next Chapter will be with you as soon as possible – will be a bit delayed as one of us is lucky enough to be going away on holiday/vacation (That would be Jenn!) Please stay with us and we'll upload soon**

**Thanks Guys!  
>Jenn &amp; Karen x<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer –We don't own Twilight or its characters, only Stephenie Meyer does….we just like to have fun with them**

**Hi Everyone!**

**First a huuuuuge thanks for sticking with us on this! We love you & your reviews **

**So we know not too many of you liked the cliffy last chapter – sorry! But we have a feeling there will be more… hehe!**

**Anyway…read on and please review, we love hearing them!**

**JASPOV**

I wasn't quite sure how this was gonna go down, I knew nothing could stop Alice when she had made her decision, but Edward was pissed. Like really pissed, I hadn't felt rage from anyone like that in ages.

Alice had barely finished telling Edward she would call him when he ran off in the other direction in a blur. Alice grabbed my hand and we were on our way back to the house, already confirming flight details with Carlise. It was decided only Alice would go, all of us would be a bit of an emotional overload – for her and me. Plus we were all still pretty annoyed with everything that had gone down so it made sense for Alice to test the waters first. Plus I knew Alice had some things she wanted to say to her "sister" and not all of them would be good.

After Alice had left it was kind of a waiting game. Everyone knew she had gone to see Bella and why which had everyone on edge.

After a day or so, Alice called to let me know she was safe and that she was at Bella's and that when Bella woke up she would take her back to our old house and try and sort some things out. Nothing had been decided yet but I knew Alice wanted some answers and knowing her, she would get them. Alice was pretty upset that she couldn't talk to Edward and that he had just ran off again. It would take time, but we knew Edward would come round. After saying bye to Alice everyone went back to the waiting game.

**EPOV**

"_I'm sorry I know you're hurting, but this is something I need, keep your phone on you, I'll call you Edward."_

Well that was interesting.

My own sister had left me, to go and see someone that had left me heartbroken. What. The. Fuck? So off she went to play happy families and I was left here alone…again. So apparently Bella was hurting…well welcome to my fucking existence for the last four years, did Alice think I was having a party or something? My only love had left me for a god dam dog!

So apparently Jacob had left _her, _he had done the one thing that he swore he wouldn't do. He had told me countless times he was better for her because he wouldn't hurt her, Imprinting didn't even occur to him because he seriously thought he loved her.

The vision Alice had so kindly shown me flashed before my eyes again. She was hurting; anyone could see that, so why did Alice think this was a chance to get her back in the family? Just because Jacob left doesn't mean that she would want us. But what if…..OK I'm not going there. I told her that if she wanted to move on I would let her and that's what I plan to do. I shook my head a few times as if to clear it, and took off running in yet another direction. Running was good, running helped me to forget…in theory. I had been running for all of 2 minutes before my thoughts were back on _her_. She was hurting and I hated that, for some reason it still brought out my protective side. Yes she left me, yes I hated her, but of course that couldn't stop me loving her. I needed to see her, just to check she was actually OK. It wouldn't do any harm to just to see her…from a distance, like I used to do; she didn't have to know…NO! I couldn't…

My internal struggle continued as I ran. I started to slow down to catch my bearings, to see exactly where I had run to tonight.

It seems that I had made my own decision about going to see _her. _I was in Vancouver.

I kept on running after Vancouver. I mean I had subconsciously made up my mind that I was going to Forks to see her so why stop now. Once I had seen her, knew she was OK I could leave again and that would be it. I could attempt to move on with my life again.

Looking at my watch, I could see that it was still early evening, instead of going to her house like I had originally planned; I decided to go to our old house. It was still too early and I couldn't risk her seeing me. I would come back later when I knew she would be sleeping.

**APOV**

It felt good to be back. I had missed her and it seemed as though she had missed me but I still needed more answers. Things still couldn't just go back to normal. I knew Edward was annoyed with me, hell I was annoyed with me but I needed to come back, to see her, to try and sort everything out. I had seen their future so clear; she would become one of us and be eternally happy with Edward. If there was a chance of getting that back I was taking it.

I know Edward didn't think so but I was doing this for both of them. When my brother was with Bella he was different, he was happy. If there was any hope left I was hanging on to it. She completed our coven, our family and I needed her back.

A bump from upstairs brought me back to the present with a giggle. Sounded like she had tripped on the top stair - _Well some things never change._

Part of me almost felt sorry for her when she was going up to Edward's old room. I could hear her heart beating so fast and I knew that had to do with being back here and the memories she had.

As she started getting ready for bed, I started clearing everything away. I was standing in the hallway when a vision and a scent hit me at the same time. It was Edward and he was running up our driveway. The fact that I could smell him already told me I was too late, he hadn't planned to come here, he had changed his mind and he was already in his room. With Bella. _Oh Shit_

**EPOV**

She. Was. In. My. Room.

Of course this had happened plenty of times, but this was different. She wasn't my girlfriend anymore, she wasn't invited and she definitely shouldn't be here in this house, never mind my bedroom. She looked so shocked at seeing me there, her face showing that she was almost thinking the same thing. If I didn't know any better I would have thought she was scared.

"Get out of my room" I growled at her

"_Edward" I could hear Alice from downstairs "Calm down. Just calm down, please don't do something stupid"_

Her heart took off at a million miles an hour, my tone obviously scaring her further. In the whole time she had known me I had never shown her any part of my vampire nature.

"S-s-s-s-sorry" she whispered, scrambling towards the dresser towards her things "A-alice said I could.."

"Alice had NO right! This is not her room, she shouldn't have even have come here in the first place! You gave up the right to come here when you chose to be with that mutt!" I couldn't keep my emotions in check anymore; I was physically shaking in anger. It was too much, seeing her after four years, and seeing her in my room, like she belonged here was pushing me over the edge. And her scent; well that just hit me, if possible even worse than the first time she crossed my path._ God how did I ever manage to be around this..to be close to her…to kiss her…_ For the mean time I had stopped breathing; it was safer for both of us.

Bella stood in silence, still on the opposite side of the room. Right she wanted, or needed, to get out and I was by the bedroom door. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have come here, it was just nice to see Alice again. I needed her…" she trailed off seeing the look on my face.

"YOU needed her? Are you kidding! You left m…us, never contacting us, probably never even thinking of us and things go to shit for you and we're expected to come running like nothing happened? That is not how it works!"

**BPOV**

Shit. Shit. SHIT! How did this happen? Why did Alice not see this? Why is he here? _Oh god he is just beautiful. _I couldn't stop staring at him. It had been a long four years and my memories had not done any justice. As pissed as he was, I couldn't help but take in how good he still looked. He was dressed casually but still looked like a runway model; he was wearing khaiki pants, with a blue sweater, pushed up to the elbows over a white button up shirt. He had clearly run here, his hair was its usual messy self, making him look even more gorgeous without him even trying. But it was his eyes thought caused me to suck in a deep breath. They were a bright golden colour and had me hypnotised from all the way across the room. Even pissed off and directing that anger at me I couldn't take my eyes off him.

And boy was he pissed, I was cringing at the way in which he was shouting at me. In all our time together I had never seen him like this..I mean he had just growled at me! _Growling..god that was hot..gah I needed to focus._

I needed to explain, I needed him to know why I left, that I thought about him in every waking moment, he occupied all of my dreams and that I was still hopelessly in love with him. He needed to know that I still loved him but I was protecting myself. But did I deserve this?

"Why Bella…you left us..you could get over Jacob like you got over me so why let Alice talk you into this? Could you not have left us alone?"

It took me a while to answer, and when I did it was so quiet that if it had been anyone else in that room they wouldn't have heard me; but I was sharing a room with a vampire so I knew he had heard "I missed her. I missed everyone…..I missed you"

**Soooo…another cliffy! Sorry but it needed to be done, we couldn't put their seeing each other for the first time in one chapter, Edward is pissed and may need a few chapters to vent! **

**Will update as soon as!**

Thanks again!

**Jenn & Karen x**


	6. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer –We don't own Twilight or its characters, only Stephenie Meyer does….we just like to have fun with them****

****Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait but life is life and gets in the way at times. But at least you got to read a new chapter of Cocktails at Eclipse AND now a new chapter of 2nd Chances to make up for it :) Enjoy lovelies!****

**EPOV**

"Why Bella…you left us. You could get over Jacob like you got over me so why let Alice talk you into this? Could you not have left us alone?"

"I missed her. I missed everyone…..I missed you." She whispered

"Don't you dare say that to me!" I shouted at her and swallowed the small amount of joy my heart felt at hearing those words fall from Bella's mouth. "You made it perfectly clear that I meant nothing to you, that Jacob could give you everything you wanted and that I couldn't. You can't leave someone yet still love them Bella!"

_Hey smart ass, you did that to her once._

_Oh just shut up will you. I left Bella for her own protection BIG EFFIN DIFFERENCE._

_Is it really?_

_Shut up I said!_

_Ok. Shutting up….for now._

Of course Bella would call me out on that last part as if she were the one who had the ability to hear my thoughts.

"Actually people can do that Edward. You of all people should know that." She shot back.

"Why I left you and why you left me are two completely different things!" I almost roared at her.

"In a way you're right Edward, yet in another you're wrong. You left me to protect me. I left you to protect me. I was scared of getting hurt again." _Did I hint sarcasm here?_

"And what the hell would have hurt you Bella? Nothing would have hurt you. We were back together; I wouldn't have let anything hurt you. You're making absolutely no sense whatsoever Bella!"

"You would have hurt me again Edward when you eventually left again. I know you would have left. I'm not enough for you Edward, I never have been. I'm just a fragile little human being who grows older every passing day! The only way I would be enough for you Edward, only way I can be equal to you is for you to change me and we both know you would never let that happen!" _My Bella was getting pissed!_

I thought leaving you was the right thing to do for both you and for me. I didn't want to get hurt again when you left. I would have never survived going through that pain again. I also didn't want to you have to be in constant worry about me whether it be from me simply falling down and getting hurt or bigger things such as having to protect me from other vampires. I wanted you to be completely happy and able to have an equal partner who can do things with you that I can't or things that you think we can't do because of me being so fragile."

I just stood there hypnotized by her words. I wanted to say so much before but now I just couldn't help but stand here locked in in silence and listen to Bella speak.

"And I will say that I missed you Edward because it's the truth. I missed and thought about everyone but especially you. I wondered where you were, how you were doing, if you thought about me at all. I'm not saying all of this so that you'll take me back. I screwed up, screwed up really bad. I ruined us and every chance I ever had at being with you. I killed your love for me; even knowing all of that though it doesn't change the fact that I missed you or that I was still in love with you all of these years. I still love you till this day and always will Edward. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I just hope that one day you'll be able to stop taking that anger out on your family and only hold it towards me. They love you Edward, don't make them pay for what I did to you."

Annnnd now I snap out of it. Bella has no right to tell me what to do!

"You have no right to tell me what to do Bella! You have no idea what has been going on between me and my family the last 4 years; keyword being me and MY family! You just stay out of business that no longer concerns you. You lost your place in this family when you pushed us out of your life! If you hoped that your little speech was going to touch my heart and make everything ok you're wrong. You were most definitely right when you said that you killed my love for you. I want nothing to do with you Bella. Stay away from me and MY family. Now walk away once more, leave my room and don't bother to ever look back or even attempt to contact us again."

With that I stepped to the side to allow Bella to leave. She said nothing else, simply gathered her things from the bathroom put them into her bag and walked towards the bedroom door. I held my breath as she walked by, I didn't want to smell her scent as it would be stronger with her being so close to me as compared to the already over powering amount that was in the room. Once Bella reached the door she stopped in front of me and looked up, that's where I made the mistake of locking eyes with her.

"I know you hate me Edward but I just want to say once more that I'm sorry. I can never say it enough, and those words will never actually convey how truly sorry I am but it's the only words I can come up with right now."

It took all my might but I quickly looked away from her. She stood there for one more second then walked out the room. I heard Alice run up to Bella and start to say something but Bella told her stop, thanked her for coming back to see her when she shouldn't have then walked out the front door.

Now it was time to deal with Alice.

"What the hell is wrong with you Alice!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs faster than humanly possible and met her in the entry way.

"What? I told you that I was coming back here Edward."

"Yes to Forks but not to this house! Our house, for our family which no longer includes Bella so she is not welcome in it!"

"Would you rather I have stayed on the reservation at Bella's place and 1. Had to smell the disgusting stench of mutts and 2. Risk having to deal with those overgrown dogs for being on their land?"

"I don't care if you had to smell dog, serves you right for coming back to Forks. The fact that you had to break the treaty to see her in exactly why you should have never come back here!"

"Look Edward I get it, your hurt and angry and confused, all of us are and yes I understand that you feel more than us being as she is your mate—"

"WAS my mate, was. She no longer is Alice."

"OK fine, she WAS your mate. The rest of us were hurt too Edward and I told you Edward that I needed to come back here to talk to her and get answers to my questions. I haven't just forgiven her and gotten over it Edward, but I still love her she's like a sister to me."

"So what if she needed you! You shouldn't have come running to her just because she called you Alice. She pushed us away!"

"She didn't call me Edward. She was saying your name, my name, all of our names but she was just blabbering away to herself; she was talking out loud. She never thought I'd hear her because of how she would disappear from my visions when she was with the dogs. I came here because she is still a part of MY family whether you like it or not. By the way Edward, if you are so angry and giving me a lecture on how I NEVER should have come here….why are YOU here Edward?"

_Yeah why are you here Edward? I already know why, just curious as to what you say?_

"I came here to get you Alice and take you home."

_Right. Sure. Stop lying to yourself buddy._

_I'm not lying to myself._

_Ah huh. Keeping telling yourself that._

_Oh just shut up already will you._

"Ah huh. Sure Edward, whatever you say."

"It's the damn truth Alice!"

"So then why are you here at the house Edward instead of at Bella's?"

_Shit…._

"I don't know! I just am!"

"Good night Edward" Alice said through a giggle with an obnoxiously large smile on her face, "I'm off to hunt a bit.

I started to go back up the stairs to my room when Bella's scent hit me.

"Damn it!" I roared.

I decided that I'd just go lay on the sofa in the family room while I tried to clear my head. That lasted about 2 minutes before I started to think about everything that just happened. I thought about everything that Bella said. How could she think that I was going to leave her again? Did she not see how much I loved her? And the audacity to say that she wanted me to be happy with someone else! I could never be with anyone else but her. She ruined all of that though. I will never want to be with her again. One thing that Bella said though stuck with me the most. She said that I hated her. I couldn't figure out why it bothered me so much that she said that. Why? Why in the world did it bother me so much?

_Because you don't hate her idiot! You're still in love with her!_

_No I'm not! I don't love her at all!_

_Love how you didn't say that you hate her right there._

_Yes I did!_

_No, you didn't._

_OK so I didn't say it. So what! I don't love her though._

_*sigh* OK so you think that you don't love her. You for sure don't hate her though._

…_.No, I don't hate her._

**BPOV**

"Bella. Bella wait."

"No Alice. Thank you for everything tonight, thank you for coming back here to see me when you didn't have to. In fact, you shouldn't have come back at all. You risked making things worse between you and Edward along with crossing the treaty line without knowing if they would have been OK with it or not. I'm not worth any of the risks you took Alice. I love you, I always have and always will, but I messed things up Alice and I don't deserve your kindness or love. I don't deserve anything from any of the Cullen's, especially from Edward. Good night Alice."

With that I walked out the front door, down the steps and got into my truck. I started driving back to my house on the reservation. Scratch that, it was no longer my house but just a temporary dwelling I would be staying at till I found a new place in Forks.

I tried not thinking back to what just happened until I was back at the house. In all honesty I didn't want to think about it at all but I knew I wouldn't be able to not think about it. When I first saw Edward I thought that I was hallucinating. I don't know why Edward would come back to Forks. He had no reason to be back, yes Alice was here but that wouldn't be enough of a reason to be back. Why was he here?

I let go of that thought for now because I had not reason and my head was starting to hurt from trying to figure it out. As scary as it was to see him that angry it was great to see him again. I just wish that I could make things right. I know that I killed his love for me and that he would never want to be with me again but I just wish I couldn't make him see how sorry I truly am. I hate knowing that because of how bad I hurt him he was taking it out on everyone else in his family and pushing them away. I know I hurt them too and so I'm gonna say it's safe to assume they hate me even more because of how Edward was treating them all because it was due to me. All their pain was due to my stupidity.

Why did I ever think that being away from Edward would be the better option for everyone? ! I loved him. He was my everything. What am I saying? I'm STILL in love with him, and he's still my everything. Maybe if I can get Edward to see how sorry I am and how much I love him then he'll forgive me and take me back—

_Stop it right there Bella! Don't go getting your hopes all up for nothing. You saw the look on Edwards face and in his eyes. He doesn't just not love you anymore, he hates you now._

_Yeah I saw the look but maybe—_

_No Bella, never. You and Edward will never be together again._

_*Sigh* I know. I still would like to at least have him and everyone else back in my life though. I'd be happy with just being friends. I just want them in my life again but most importantly I just want them to be one big happy family again._

Yes that's it. I need to make things right for everyone. I need to show Edward and all of the Cullen's how sorry I am for what I did to them and to Edward. I'm not going to exactly hide the fact that I'm still on love with Edward but I'm not going to bring it up unless it comes up by another means. I'm never going to be worthy of his love again but I will hope to gain his forgiveness and friendship again.

I pulled into the driveway of the house and had a déjà vu moment; there parked on one side of the driveway was Jake's car.

What now?

**Did you like? Huh, did you? Sorry, we can't hear your thoughts so hit that review button and let us know!**

**XO Jen & Karen**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi All! **

**Sorry for the cliffy on the last chapter…again! We can't help it, we both love them! Haha! We tried not to keep you waiting to long!**

**Thanks for all the support on this story, we're so glad you like it coz we're having fun writing it! Please leave reviews to let us know how we're doing **

**We know the story and the characters are based on Stephenie Meyer's Books but the characters are different, so if you are expecting personalities etc to be the same as the books then you're in for a disappointment. As amazing as those characters are, we won't be making them the same.**

**All characters are based on the original in the books; we just like to have fun with them!**

**Rated M for language and possible future lemons! Happy Reading **

**BPOV**

_Well this should be interesting. I suppose this talk was bound to happen sooner or later…..looks like sooner._

I pulled into the driveway and parked next to his car. Taking a deep breath and attempting to mentally prepare myself for the conversation ahead, I opened the car door and stepped out. As I walked round the front of the cars, I heard the other car door open and close as Jacob climbed out and came round to meet me.

However it wasn't Jacob that was in the car. I was facing a tall slim girl that I had never seen before in my life. She was very pretty, much taller than me, and she had shoulder length brown hair. She stood in front of the car facing me, apparently waiting for me to say something.

I was confused. I had no idea who this girl was and why she was in Jake's car. Was he hurt?

"Emm...I don't mean to be rude but who are you and why are you waiting in my drive way at this time of night?"

She was silent for a minute or so "Sorry, you don't know me. I know Jake and he told me where I could reach you. We've never met – I'm Leah." She stepped forward, hand outstretched towards me as she expected me to take her hand to shake it.

_Leah? As in Leah? The Leah Jake just left me for?_

"Em, yeah that would be me."

_Shit, did I just say that out loud?_

"What do you want? If Jake sent you to check that I would be out of the house, I'm working on it. I'm packing tomorrow; I can go and stay with my dad while I find an apartment. I'll be out in the next few days."

"No, he didn't send me. I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Why?" I was snappy and I knew it but I couldn't help it. Why was this girl here?

"I wanted a chance to explain things, Jake left a lot of things up in the air, I mean he just left you, so I wanted to talk to you." She paused, "Well that is if you'll let me."

"Why should I? You showed up in town, at my boyfriend's work and then take him home with you. Pretty self-explanatory to me don't you think?"

"That's not what happened...I-I..J-j-j-ust..." she trailed off, her eyes full of unshed tears.

_Oh shit now she was crying. I was NOT good with crying girls. Shit. And I felt like such a cow. I wasn't even in love, Jacob just done what I was too scared to do. And Leah – she was just an innocent girl caught in the middle. I knew about imprinting, Jacob or Leah could not have avoided this happening._

"Do, do you want to come in? I don't have much in the house, tea or water's my limit I'm afraid." I chuckled trying to make ease the tension and stop the girl from bloody crying!

"No, eh, I mean yes. I mean tea would be great thanks." She smiled back.

We walked into the house and I showed her through to the kitchen. She took a seat at the table while I fussed around with the kettle. I tried to keep as busy as possible; I wasn't quite sure what she wanted to say to me. I kept busy for as long as possible, before sitting down opposite her with a cup of tea for myself and for her. It was quiet for a long time before she finally decided to start talking.

"I know you must hate me. I mean, if I was in your position then I would. If I was you, I wouldn't have agreed to meeting so I firstly wanted to say thank you for letting me in." She looked up at me for a response, I just stared back waiting for her to continue. In my opinion the sooner this was over the better.

"I feel horrible, I've never been the other woman and that's what I feel like here." She looked down shaking her head, as if trying to get rid of those feelings. She looked back up to me "I didn't know about you Bella. Jake didn't say anything about having a girlfriend or anything so I thought he was free." Her eyes pleaded with me to understand.

"He didn't say anything?" I spoke for the first time.

"No, I swear. To be honest, at first I thought he was nuts. He just kept starting at me; it was kinda freaking me out." She giggled to herself at the memory.

"Yeah he can be pretty intense." I agreed.

"I need to be honest Bella," her tone taking on an almost formal tone "I like to think that if I did know about you I would have told him to take a hike but I don't know if I would have been able to do it. I felt such a strong pull to him the minute I saw him. The minute we locked eyes I knew I was meant to be with him." She blushed at the end, almost as if she was embarrassed

I was intrigued about something "Has he told you?"

Her eyes widened for a second before she realised that of course I would know.

"About the imprinting? Yeah I know, weird huh? To be honest still trying to get my head around the fact that werewolves exist "

"That's nothing." I murmured to myself.

"I don't know if I can deal with it. Like knowing he can go running about as a wolf? I mean it's like fantasy right?"

I wasn't sure if this was rhetorical or if she was expecting me to answer.

"Leah, I really appreciate you coming to tell me this; I know this must have been quite hard not knowing what you were coming into." I stood up and took our cups and placed them in the kitchen sink. Turning round to face her again and continued speaking, "Try and get your head around the imprinting. Please, for Jake's sake. You have to know what it would do to him if you couldn't. He is a good man, he will love you unconditionally and he'll support you." I sighed and shook my head "And I know you'll love him the way I couldn't."

"Thank You Bella, it means a lot to me, to us, that you will be happy for us." She paused, looking unsure "You know, I have a feeling Jake would like to still have you in his life, if you'll have him."

"Maybe, in time" I smiled as she stood up. I walked her to the front door, not wasting time on any long good byes.

Instead of closing the door behind Leah, I headed towards the garage. Leah being here, reminded me I needed to get out and quickly. Hopefully there were some boxes or something that I could use and get the packing started.

A quick look in the garage showed that there weren't any boxes, meaning a trip into the town for me tomorrow.

I had to laugh as I got closer to the house and saw a certain small pale faced person waiting on me – armed with lots of boxes.

**APOV**

I was miles away from the house but could still hear Edward roaring back at the house. He was all kinds of pissed. He was pissed at me, he was pissed at Bella; as he just clearly shown and he was pissed at himself. We'd been brother and sister for years and we'd never had an argument like this, I knew we would make it through it but it hurt all the same.

I knew he was hurting; he had been hurting since the moment she left choosing that mutt over us. You could see it in his face, his eyes were now dead. Jasper had also confided that he hadn't felt that much emotion from one person in decades. He was pissed, definitely pissed, but hurting the most. He still loved Bella and was convincing himself that he hated her and that it was over. Before she left he felt like he was never good enough for her, her leaving was like a kick to the stomach.

I didn't really need to hunt, but I could see Edwards little temper tantrum coming a mile off. Hell, even if I couldn't see the future I still would have been able to see it coming. In a way it was good Bella was there to face the brunt of it, she needed to hear it all. As she was leaving I heard her say sorry, but she needed to realise it would take more than that. All the progress they had been making was gone, if anything was going to happen, even friendship, she needed to start all over again.

When I was far enough away to know that Edward wouldn't be listening I called the family, who I could see were waiting impatiently for news.

"Alice," Carlisle answered after one ring "How did it go? Is everything OK? Is Edward OK?"

"Hi Carlisle, yeah everything is OK. Edward isn't really speaking to me at the moment, he's still pretty pissed that I came down here, although that was to be expected. Oh and I went back to the old house, I hope that's OK?"

"Of Course Alice, so what have we missed? Everyone's waiting to see what has happened? Did Bella try to explain why she left us? Has Edward seen her?"

"Emm…yeah they've had a little run in, a few words were said and Bella was sent packing. Both of them were upset but I think they both said what they wanted to."

"Sooo" I couldn't believe this, Carlisle was after the goss!

"Soooo Carlisle, I was phoning to say not to come back to Forks yet. Bella is a bit of an emotional mess, and Edward is a walking fireball at the moment. They need to at least be on speaking terms before we can even think of heading back to these parts." I knew as pissed as everyone was, they wanted to see Edward and Bella back together. "I still can't see their decisions; I don't know how this will work out so you need to hold fire."

"OK Alice, but please keep us updated. Esme is especially worried about how Edward is doing."

"Will do, I'll call soon."

We said our byes and hung up. I knew the family was intrigued and wanted to come back, both to see Edward and get some answers from Bella.

With no plans for the foreseeable future I sat down and started thinking about what to do to keep myself occupied. In the past I would spend a lot of time with Bella, and I wouldn't allow myself to do that again. Although I was back and she seemed happy to see me I was still treading carefully. She could still leave again.

A vision of Bella made me chuckle – again. She was planning on packing, this late at night and without any boxes? I knew we had some at the house, so I made my way back, picked up the boxes and headed towards Bella's.

*

*  
>I was hurt – she almost looked shocked to see me.<p>

She laughed as she got closer to me "I really don't know why I'm surprised."

"Me either Bella, I must be losing my touch."

We went into the house and sat in the living room. "Thanks for bringing the boxes; I really do need to get out of here as soon as I can." She looked around her "I was planning on starting now; I doubt I'll get to sleep for a while. Do you want to help?"

I grinned at her "Definitely – the sooner you're away from here the better! So anything that doesn't have such a strong smell of dog is yours right?"

She nodded "Yep."

For the next hour or so we worked together packing up some boxes. She didn't have too much stuff at the house; most of it seemed to be Jacob's. I didn't realise the time until I noticed Bella yawning and moving a bit slower.

"OK I think that's enough for today, you've had an emotional day, why don't you head to bed, we can finish in the morning?" I finished taping up a box and then sat down on the couch as she flopped down on the couch next to me.

"Thanks. I mean thanks for all this." She gestured around the living room "You don't have to do this and it's really nice, more than I deserve." She looked down, blushing as always.

"No problem, I've actually enjoyed it." It wasn't the same as we were but it was nice spending time with her again.

"Supp-supp-suppose I better go to bed." She said round a yawn "Are you going to stay?"

I looked away from her "Not this time, I can't go back to the way we were Bella, maybe soon though OK"

"Oh yeah, sure, Sorry – I didn't think" She stood up not looking me in the eye.

I stood up with her, suddenly feeling awkward, normally I would have hugged her but now with both of us not knowing what to do we were just standing there awkwardly. I moved towards the door, "I'm just gonna go, lock the door after you; you don't know what could be out there." I laughed making a joke, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

She giggled, "I do and it would take more than a door to stop them."

We reached the door and said an awkward goodbye. I waited until I heard the lock on the door go and saw all the downstairs lights go off before I headed home.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe I was here.

This was really REALLY wrong.

This was stupid.

I should go home. But I couldn't.

Her scent was potent even from out here. And it still called to me.

The downstairs lights in the house were off so I knew she was almost in bed. I strained my ears a little; yep she was currently in the bathroom getting ready for bed. The chances of her seeing me were slim but I still shrank back a bit when I saw her leave the bathroom and enter her bedroom.

It was in moments like this that I could see all the reasons I loved her. She was beautiful. She was pure. She was an angel sent to rescue me from my hellish existence. _But she left._

Yep that's why I knew I shouldn't be here. I should be going home, and by home, I meant to where my family was in Alaska. Instead I found myself sitting on the tree branch outside Bella's bedroom window.

**We know, we know we done it again, yet another cliffy! We would say we're sorry – but we're not! Hehe!**

**Again hope you enjoyed, would love your reviews as always! **

**On another note – we've posted a one/shot "Cocktails at Eclipse" Due to demand and some pushing from some of the girls on twitter It's now on two chapters – if you want it to continue into a multi – chap then let us know!**

**Karen & Jenn xx**


End file.
